Mega Man the Beginning of a Legend
by Mentle13
Summary: This is my first ever FanFiction and it I hope it's a steady project I will be combining Mega Man media to tell this story, so I hope it's enjoyable for any readers that find this so anyway that's all I guess.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

It was a calm morning in the year 20XX where things such as robotics were reaching new heights and helping the world in such amazing ways. A man named Thomas Light who was basically the father of robots to almost everyone in the world was getting ready for a big project that would change the world forever. two of his creations named Rock and Roll were very advanced robots capable of very advanced emotions would be his son and daughter, they helped him with his research along with keeping the house nice and tidy which always seemed to find a way to mess it's self up. Also 's friend and colleague Doctor Albert Wily who assisted him with his new project creating six new _R_ _obot Masters_ that would revolutionize the modern work industry and help out humanity. Now the story starts and the adventure begins.

"Father I brought the parts you asked for." Rock said with a smile. Dr. Light looks over at Rock "Ah just what I asked for very well done my boy, you and Roll have been a very great help ever since you entered this world." he says as Rock and Light exchange friendly smiles, then Roll comes along sweeping up the floor and looking up at Rock and Light "Good morning father good morning Rock." she says happily humming as she sweeps. Light then looks at roll "Roll sweeping this early? please you don't have to do that." he says but Roll interrupts him "No no father you'll get sick with all this old dust around I cannot let my own father be exposed to such a fate." she says assuringly "Hah hah Roll your acting like your his mother or something." Rock says jokingly as he rubs the back of his head "Yea well someone has to take care of him and Wily." saying that she rolls her eyes at the thought of Wily.

Suddenly Wily comes in through the door in his suit and skull pattern tie drinking a cup of coffee looking unorganized as usual "Ahh good morning Thomas having your little house bot clean up for you as usual?" he says as Roll looking slightly annoyed walks up to him and fixes up his loose tie then going back to sweeping around. "No time for your usual banter Albert now come over here and help me this robot master project is almost finished." he says excited "Very well Thomas, let's have a looks see." Wily says eyes wide looking at the almost complete robot masters on display in front of them laying on beds. "T-these are amazing Thomas! with our combined efforts we've done such a good deed for humanity!" Wily says happily putting his arm over Light's shoulder "Imagine the praise we would get from this!" Wily clenches his fist. "Now now Albert calm yourself we still need to run tests."

"Let us go through a run down explaining the robot masters" Light walks over to the first capsule showing a orange robot with white and a pair of scissor objects on its head "This is DLN-003 Cut Man he shall be an advanced logging robot made to log down forests as I said using the Rolling Cutter located on his head." he walks to the next capsule holding a giant robot with a big build with a sterotypical type of big robot jaw "Next is DLN-004 Guts Man a strong Robot Master capable of lifting very very heavy objects with ease using his Super Arm and will be used for reclamation and construction." then walking to the third capsule containing a cute green eyed robot wearing blue eskimo type gear all for show obviously "This is DLN-005 Ice Man he will be used to explore arctic areas for longer amounts of time compared to a regular person and work alongside arctic researchers, also while having the innocent appearance of an eskimo of sorts." next he walks to the fourth capsule "This over here is DLN-006 Bomb Man he will work along Guts Man using his Hyper Bomb to destroy and clear obstructions." he then walks to the fifth capsule holding a red and grey robot that has no hands just arm cannon type devices and with a smoke stack type of object on it's head "This will be DLN-007 Fire Man don't let the name fool you using these arm devices he will shoot out flames and be used for garbage and waste disposal and shall do an excellent job doing so." finally he walks to the sixth capsule holding a superhero looking robot with a mask and two lightning symbols one on his head and the second on his chest "Well well this one looks menacing." Wily says at it's appearance "Don't worry they all won't bite this one is DLN-008 Elec Man he will be used to power up power plants and other electrical heavy devices with his amazing electrical output with the touch of a finger." Light breaths as he finishes "Wow how reassuring of my safety" Wily says sarcastically.

"Wow father! their all amazing so does this mean their all my brothers?" Rock says curiously with a tint of excited in his voice "Oh you can bet they do count as your new brothers once their done you can count on it Rock and Roll." he says assuringly "Oh grand more robot sibling relationships." Wily says with a very sarcastic tone. "Oh like you'd care Wily!" Roll says in a kind of loud voice "Awww my heart is completely demolished and my pride stripped of me" Wily says even more sarcastic this time as Light steps in between them "Come on you two calm down you must be friends none of that shenanigans in this lab" he says as Wily and Roll both quickly look away from each other. Rock stares deeply at the six capsules "Hmm new brothers hah hah can't wait to meet you guys!" Rock says happily as he continues the house work.

"Well Albert tomorrow's the big day we reveal these amazing six to the world'" Light happily shakes Wily's hand "Ahh it will be a truly beautiful showing off I can't wait to their faces at our inventions, hmm let's make a lil friendly bet I say Elec Man will get the best positivity." Wily says confidently "Very well Albert I go with Ice Man." Light shakes Wily's hand once more assuringly. "Now let us go run these tests shall we ?" he says as they both leave along with the six capsules.


	2. Chapter 2 The Revolutionizers

It was the next day after Light and Wily tested the new robot masters "Hah hah hah Light you old genius the tests were grade A PERFECT!" Wily hops around happy as he enters the main part of the lab "Yes yes Albert but you must congratulate yourself too you helped too" Light reassures him "Good morning father and Wily." Rock says with Roll saying it a bit sluggishly "Yea yea whatever!" Wily quickly moves past them to look over a few details waving his hand in a shooing motion "Why you! ugghh." Roll says annoyed turning to Light "So dad how did it go?" she then sees Light's jolly happy face "I-it was wonderful completely wonderful T-t-this will help humanity in so many ways I'm so so nervous hah hah!" Light says in a very jolly manner "I feel just as excited as you do dad getting new brothers!" Rock says with Roll soon shaking her head agreeing with him.

The next day "Today ladies and Gentlemen is where Doctor Thomas Light's greatest achievement is fully seen by public eyes." a reporter says displaying live feed on a monitors and televisions all around. "Ok Thomas you've got this you prepared way too hard for this don't break down in front of the crowd." Light says to himself as he inhales and exhales with Rock and Roll tidying him up "Don't worry father you got this in the bag knowing you the crowd'll go wild!" Roll says to comfort her father "Yea go out there and show them what you got" Rock says as Roll wipes sweat coming from Light's forehead with a handkerchief. "Thank you deeply for the assurance my children I promise I'll do my very best" Light goes to walk upstage before Wily interrupts before he goes up "Say Thomas let's know their socks off together what do you say ?" Wily says with Light giving him a dark look "Albert... I'm sorry to say this but lately the robotics committee says your not much of a crowd pleaser and don't really trust you... sorry Al I'll have to go up myself" Wily stares at him for a bit and walks off stomping "Fine then don't let me take part in something I very well deserve!" he walks off with a very mad look in his eyes as he walks past Rock and Roll "Wow do I actually feel... bad?" Roll says with Rock looking at the doctor with a sympathetic tone in his eyes.

stares back at the audience clearing his throat and finally going up there to show the world what **he** had made. "Ahem" Light coughs to test the microphone then suddenly everyone in the crowd stares at him to see what all the fuss is about. "Most of you may know me, I am Doctor Thomas Light commonly known as the father of robotics and today I will be accompanying you to show you my latest n robot workforce technology" he says proudly as he steps back a bit to show off the six capsules as they slowly open up revealing the contents with each robot master inside stepping out as Rock and Roll watch with very curious and interested faces "Firstly I'll introduce Cut Man the first of these workforce robot masters being an advanced logging robot using the sharp blades on his head and shall cut down trees with rapid succession, please introduce yourself." Cut Man let's off a smirk and does a little two fingered salute to the audience "Nice to cut in here ladies and gents." Cut Man says jollily as Roll facepalmed so hard rock felt it "Hah hah very good as you can see I've developed emotions for these robots as you can see with Cut Man letting off his little joke their, now we have Guts Man using his high amounts of strength he will lift things you would need a crane to normally do so and shall be used for reclamation and construction, say hello my friend." Guts Man gives them a hard stare like he has the spirit of an average construction worker boss "Good to see you all folks I'll gladly lift what you can't!" he says with a deep voice and pounds his chest like some kind of salute "Ah a workers hard spirit I see ,next we have Ice Man here who has the appearance of an eskimo and shall explore the deep areas that are very cold or in the arctic where a regular person might need some assistance, give off your greeting Ice Man" Ice Man gives an innocent cute stare with his green eyes and salutes "H-h-hello everyone I-I-I shall explore for you s-s-sirs and ma'am" Light chuckles at Ice Mans nervousness "Don't worry I'm just as nervous as we have Bomb Man who shall work alongside Guts Man using his hyper bombs to clear obstructions for anyone that would need it greet them Bomb Man." Bomb stares crossing his arms "I'll be using my bombs to work hard for you all so don't worry." he says winking. So far the crowd has had honest reactions with the first four robots with Cut Man recieving standard impressions,Guts Man getting some very happy reactions,Ice Man getting a bunch of peaple squealing at his cute appearance, and Bomb Man getting mixed ones with his odd design of a mohawk of sorts on his head. "Now for the last two here we have Fire Man a garbage and waste disposal robot that will use these arm devices to shoot out 9000 degree flames to burn all that unnecessary garbage and shall make it a quick job too, now introduce yourself Fire Man." Flame Man gives a look with justice in his eyes you could say "Ladies, gentlemen, and robots of all ages and types I will make it my soul mission to get rid of this criminal trash and garbage for your sake and only yours with my flames of justice!" he says loud and proud with everyone giving claps at his very suprising amount of enthusiasm "Now now Fire Man calm down hah hah very nice show of your emotion" Light says as he pats Fire Man on the shoulders. "Now last but not least we have Elec Man he shall use his high output of electricity to watch over the voltage of our power plants and do an outstanding job I can assure you all of these robots will revolutionize our workforce, now Elec Man if you would" Elec Man walks up "All six of us shall be working for your benefit and will not fail in doing so if our father wishes for us to work we will work!" he says clearly to all in the audience with all of them clapping and cheering.

Doctor Light then takes the stage again "So then everyone all six of these hard workers shall be ready in a week for full time service for their basic functions and I leave you all to that." Light then looks at the robot masters "alright my friends I believe you deserve a little rest up if you would please go into the capsules." all the Light bots nod in agreement and hop back inside the capsules. Light then goes back stage as he hears all the chatter of news reporters and civillians alike in the crowd distance off to speak with Rock and Roll "See father ? I knew you had it in you to show em you've still got it" Roll says very happy "Yea! I can't wait to fully meet up with the rest of them." Rock says all jolly and excited. Light then rubs both of their heads "don't worry you two once they're checked on a few more times they'll be ready to meet you two in person and you'll all be great friends." Light says with a calming voice "However I wonder where Albert could have gone?..." Light says with a curious and worried tone.

Later in the morning Light wakes up going to room where his robot masters are being held and gasps in fear "No no w-where are they...Wily!" Rock and Roll soon come "Father what's the matter where are the robot masters ?" Roll looks around and Light lets out a sigh "I-I don't know Roll...I must report this right now!" before anyone else can say anything a big monitor automatically turns on revealing Wily's face as he prepares to make a speech of sorts.

"Ahem ladies and gentlemen of the entire world! my name is Albert W. Wily and I wish to take the fame I rightfully deserve by force" the monitor then switches to the six robot masters running a muck around the streets causing havoc to the peaple "Right now these robots which I have so gratefully taken shall continue to destroy anything in their path to the destinations their going to, and this could all stop if the world recognizes me as the best roboticist around and that Dr. Light let his fame be taken away, I was always in the dark never getting the recognition I deserve well I'M DONE WITH IT I'M THE ALPHA DOG NOW THOMAS!" Wily says as he lets out a burst of maniacal laughter as Light,Rock,and Roll stare at the monitor in grief and fear. "Anyhow like I said you shall give up to me and allow me to be in control and don't even try and stop these robots you'd just be wasting precious lives AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!, I leave the decision to you all good day" The screen shuts off with Wily done giving off his official over dramatic hate mail to the world.

Dr. Light then falls to the ground on his knees "Albert w-why I thought I could trust you to just deal with it but now...it's all led to this..." then Rock clenches his fist and looks at Light and Roll comforting him and then sees his brothers wrecking their havoc on other side monitors that weren't shut off and says with a strong sense of justice "Father!, upgrade me to be a fighter I'll stop Wily and get the robot masters back or die trying!" Light then looks at Rock, goes over to him, and puts his hands on Rock's shoulders "My son are you so sure of this ? you could die and I-I can't lose another one of my creations." he says proud of his sons emotions but worried."Yea! you can't just go in there it's suicide Rock!" Roll says two times more worried it seems like. "No I must I know you can upgrade me to help these peaple father you must!" Rock says as he clenches his fists looking at his father with the most serious face he has ever made and Light responds by closing his eyes. "Very well my boy just.. please come back and don't lose yourself I beg of you.." Rock nods to assure his father he will come back. "Now father upgrade me please !"


	3. Chapter 3 A True Cut above the Rest

As two days of agonizing and tiresome work pass along Light finishes his modifying of Rock turning him into a Fighting robot. Rock wakes up on a bed and sees Roll and Light standing by him with light smiles on their faces "Ah your awake son now quickly I must get you situated with your new equipment at once" Light and Roll help up Rock onto his feet. "W-whoa I feel heavier all of a sudden dad" Rock looks down to see his new blue colored armour "All part of the modifying my son now firstly your new armour will be able to withstand quite a bit of punishment but don't get ahead of your self please you can still die of course, and second I want you to look into your mainframe and equip your new weapon." Rock closes his eyes and his hand turns into a arm cannon and he jumps "Whoa!" rock says startled. "This is your new Mega Buster it will be your primary weapon firing off plasma shots at the enemies and can do considerable damage and finally the best thing your variable weapons copy system which will allow you to use the robot masters weapons to your own benefit simply touch them and scan the weapon" he says as Rock nods understanding his new equipment "Ok I got you father I understand hmm since my weapons name is the Mega Buster I will call myself... Mega Man!"

"Mega Man ? hmmmm very well but you will still be Rock in our eyes now are you ready ?" Light says tightly holding Rock's shoulder and Rock nods his head "Yes father I'm ready I will save the world and I will bring back my brothers" as he says that Roll holds him in her arms "Rock... don't die you.. can't ok?" Rock smiles and assures her "So father who shall I go for first?" Light thinks to himself "I feel like Bomb Man and Cut Man should be your first targets so how about Cut Man then ?" Mega Man shakes his head "alright where is he ?" Light quickly tracks Cut Man and shows the location on a monitor "At a abandoned logging facility a bit... obvious but no matter you know what to do Rock" Mega Man quickly becomes a beam of light which then teleports him to the outskirts of the logging facility "Alright Cut Man I will bring you back!"

Mega Man teleports outside of the abandoned logging facility where Cut Man is located. Mega Man runs along towards the facility when suddenly flying propellor robots dive at Mega Man and he quickly reaches for a ladder and dodges the propellor robots, then he notices his sudden speed boost from his upgrade "Wow really did a good job on my upgrades I feel fasters and stronger" he says as he blasts one of the propellor robots known as bladers. Mega Man walks along and jumps over a sudden cliff "W-wha why is their just a-what?" he continues as he thinks about the awkward design of the random cliff just there. Mega Man continues along the path when he sees some semi circles on the walls then unexpectedly they open up to reveal blasters and they shoot at Mega Man, suddenly Mega Man trips a bit frantically getting out of it's range "Wow Cut Man you really decorated the place..." then Mega Man looks over to see 2 more of the semi circles known as beaks that soon send two shots into him and he yells from the sudden first feeling of pain "AAGGHH." Mega Man quickly shoots them before they can shield themselves and soon sits down and hears a transmission coming in.

"Rock are you there ? you took some damage what happened" Light says very worried "I got shot at by some of those Beak defense robots don't worry this armour is tougher than it looks" Mega says to assure his father of his safety "very well continue on and after Cut Man is done come back home for repairs and also bring back Cut Mans body also so we may repair and restore him ok ?" Light says "You know I will father alright signing off" the transmission then cuts off. As Mega Man clibs along dealing with more Beaks he thinks to himself "Uggh that really hurt.. like at a high level is this what.. pain feels like ? I couldn't have let father notice it he would of became too worried you have to keep your cool Rock..phew" as he gets to the top he barely dodges a giant scissor shaped object and runs along to dodge the super cutters and takes a breather "Really just are you serious giant scissor dispensers?" soon Mega Man encounters some flea like robots that jump around trying to hit him by pouncing Mega Man does some quick jumping and going under and blasts them. "What Wily is using crop protection robots in his army are you serious?" Mega sighs as he encounters another random cliff as he jumps over it questioning why it's there.

As Mega continues he comes across another climb but instead of an Beak turrets he comes across Octopus Batteries a robot built to signify blocked off entry ways by sliding in a determined direction, they have a strange design but they get their job done. Mega Man easily dodges the Octopus Batteries and breezes through the climbing and comes across another cutter dispenser however he easily dodges it this time knowing how it works. soon he spots a downward climb and dispatches three bladers blocking his path and sees a capsule type item and goes near it while contacting Light. "Um father theirs a yellow capsule here do you know what it might be ?" Light lets out a sigh of relief "Ahhh use it and you can recover some damage you've taken it must of been left there by some transporter robots." "Ahh what a relief" Mega says as he pops open the capsule like a coconut and drinks down some kind of fluid and continues down a ladder and soon spots a floating ball. "What is that?" Mega says as he looks closer while climbing down, then the ball opens up revealing two eyes and then shoots out 8 lasers in 8 directions which catches Mega by suprise and 1 hits him "Agghh you bugger!" Mega returns fire but the shot bounces off the ball robots thick outer shell as it went back inside and floated away. Mega makes an annoyed sound and climbs down some more and sees another and prepares his buster, then as soon as the robot opens up it's blasted out of the sky and Mega does a tiny cheer. Mega drops down and sees some Metal doors but sadly is guarded by a pogo jumping robot with one eye designated as Big Eyes and starts jumping towards Mega "You won't stop me from getting to my brother... but I can't take a hit from you wait.. ah hah" Mega charges straight at the jumping Big Eye and as soon as the Big Eye does a high jump Mega ducks under and runs to the Metal doors and breathes. "Risky but hey it worked."

After some circle sentry robots that act like some sort of sprinklers are dealt with Mega walks through the second set of doors and is greeted by DLN-003 Cut Man. "What the ? never saw you before who're you supposed to be some sorta... top cutter ?" Cut Man says as he scans Mega yielding no results "No Cut Man it's me Rock Light's son come on don't fight me I just want my brothers back ya know you shouldn't have to experience pain just because of Wily" Mega Man says with a pleading face "Awww that really touched my cutup circuits but sorry Rock your name might be good against scissors but THESE SCISSORS AREN'T SUPER CUTTERS FOR NO REASON!" Cut Man starts as he starts throwing the scissors on his head at Mega but he jumps over "Cut Man NO DON-AGGHH" Mega is soon damaged from the back as Cut Mans scissor cuts at his leg and goes comes back to Cut Mans head and he bumps his fists together "I got some real cutty tricks up my robo sleeves Rock" Cut Man says having a good time with the fight as Mega stands up "Alright Cut Man I tried but I'm taking you back home by force now" Mega charges as he starts blasting at Cut Man resulting in Cut Man taking damage "Oooohh getting fiesty now" Cut Man jumps as he shoots out smaller cutters from arm cannons that formed from his hands and shoots out a bunch that Mega dodges and they don't have a boomerang function like the main cutter on Cut Man's head. "So you have arm cannons now?" Mega says "You bet they really give out some cutting personality or is it versatility ? whatever" Cut Man shoots out a rapid amount of small Cutters that home in on Mega Man "Woah!" Mega gets hit in the arm by one but dodges the rest as they wildly collide into the walls and Mega shoots back at Cut Man with him dodging a few but getting hit too "Wow your a pretty good shooters for your first time huh?"

"Well I can't help the world out if I have bad shooting skills have to give off a sharp show you know wait UGGHH" Mega facepalms as he realizes the pun he made "No worries Mega you just have to embrace the inner joker in you hah hah" Cut Man and Mega Man continue to exchange shots however Mega starts landing more and more and Cut Man gets knocked into a wall looking mad "Errgghh alright that's it, I'm not losing to the new kid in town I"LL MAKE PAPER DOLLS OUT OF YOU MEGA MAN" Cut Man balances himself and lets out a surge of dozens of arm cannon cutters and then sends out the bigger cutter on his head all headed straight for Mega as Mega's eyes widen "WOAH WOAH ARE YOU INSANE?" Mega says as he quickly ducks and tumbles around cutters getting grazes by sharp mini cutters and taking a big hit twice from the giant cutter that acts as a boomerang. "Ugh I need to finish this now" Mega charges at Cut Man as he dodges and quickly blasts Cut Man more and more when suddenly Cut Man falls onto the floor in surrender with Mega kneeling next to him. "W-wow b-b-brother these upgrades really make you cutty and dangerous huh ? heh real sharp I like it, now go..stop..the rest" Cut Man says as he coughs and then his head falls on it's side as his eyes close with Mega tearing up a bit "Well.. guess the easy way won't get through to him.." Mega then tries out his new copy ability and touches Cut Mans arm and his eyes glow and his armour changes to a grey and white and his sensors show him his new weapon the Rolling Cutter "I'll make you proud Cut Man, hey father you there ? I.. had to fight Cut Man and I've gotten his weapon We're ready to teleport home" Light sighs in relief "Good atleast Cut Man will be back to normal now let's get you home and brief about who you should go for next shall we ?" Mega Man looks at Cut Man's body "Yea..we shall." Mega Man grabs Cut Man and the two flash out in a line of light.


End file.
